cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom/@comment-25909318-20151126235056
I found very funny that RPBA and BDRA are getting reprinted in this set because these cards, alongside Judgebau and Diablo, are the cards that most people want to get banned after how Shadow has been the most used clan and the clan that won most of this year BWC tournaments. Although Bushi make a good move because SP still is one of, if not THE, most expensive clan in the game, and with this more people will play Revenger (probably), and while i already said this before, but my intuition tells me that we will get a Revenger that is going to have David or Charon effect. I am sorry if this make people mad, but is just an intuition, and 9 times out of 10 i get it right. And let's see what other stuff Bushi gets for us for the SP probably more Revenger cards since (according the Lore) Claret Sword Dragon is dead (please someone confirm me this) but i think CSD deserves more support. For Pale Moon, i am not sure if Harri will get a or another Cross Stride Unit (if you count the Dragon Masquerade, Harri, from Gbt05) but we need more Magia cards because i think that they are not too many, but that's an observation. Maybe Silverthorns deserves something too, considering that Nightmar Dolls got more love than any other PM. For Novas... My guess is that they are going to be Blaus and Vikktor support (hence the reprint and to the poster) because in FC2015W Beast Deity is getting support, the only thing that could help more novas (again my perception) is a way to have more cards in your hands, even with the +5 from the restanding stride, Novas suffer from that (again, from the way i see it). Royal Paladin... since this is the first booster from the G Season that will not feature Chrono, my guess is (pretty obvious i know) a new unit of Altmile and more support for Jewel Knights (this will depend on what cards will appear on FC2015W and if Kourin does come back in future episodes) also, we need to see what new units Daigo will use on the episode he will appear, remember that Rise of Royalty Deck. Neo Nectar... To be honest and i am sure Tokoha doesn't uses them but.... Sephiroth and Musketeers needs more support, i am sure it will have more Ahsha or Ranunculus units including a new Cross Stride, but Sephiroth and Musketeers need more love too. Granblue... Bushi will repeat the same strategy as last set (at least in Japan) where a new TD will come out and more new units for that featured clan will appear on this BT, gran blue for this case, and TBH i think we will get Nightmist support, for Cocytus and other units of this clan... i am not sure (i haven't played Granblue before) BUT what i can guarantee is that the word "Night" will be important, just Rex with Tachikaze. For Cray elementals... maybe more units that will FINALLY let build a Cray only deck? i don't know, but hey, Bushi always surpises us every time a new CE unit is anounced. Well, that's what i think, what do you guys think?